Diodeshipping One Shots
by Zam-Li
Summary: A collection of Pokémon one shots with the shipping of Ash x Clemont. (Boy x Boy) (Diodeshipping)


Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking this book! This book is just a collection of one-shots with fluff and no smut. I was inspired by the numerous and well-written Diodeshipping stories on here. I was determined to write it to increase the number of Diodeshipping stories. Note that this is my first fan fiction so I'm aware that I may make mistakes. Please do not say harsh critique, I'm pretty sensitive. I'm not much of a romance writer, but I tried. Kind suggestions and feedback is encouraged. This takes place during the XY series but not in a specific episode. I don't own Pokémon too.

Enjoy the first one shot and have a great day! :)

1\. Sunrise Spills

It was one of those days when the squad decided to pause their travels to relax in an open meadow. The cool breeze lifted the hairs of everyone as the flowers danced. Serena and Bonnie were running around with smiles on their faces. It felt like an utopia that no one wanted to say goodbye to. There was an abundant amount of fruits to be used for their next meal. However, the raven haired trainer decided to run with Pikachu as a part of their exercise. He sprinted as fast as he could to keep up with his electric-type pokemon.

As Ash was running rapidly, Clemont couldn't help but watch.

Bonnie and Serena decided to collect the various types of berries for their meal and for their Pokemon. All Clemont could do was stare at the way Ash continued to have motivation.

"Clemont?"

He still continued to stare.

"Earth to Clemont?"

"CLEMONT IT'S BONNIE, WAKE UP!" Bonnie yelled a little and then giggled.

"I-I'm sorry Bonnie. I think I'm just tired," responded Clemont, hoping that his little sister wouldn't suspect a thing.

"How is looking at the love of your life making you tired?" Bonnie said giggling.

"Um...I can—" Clemont replied weakly.

"Just tell her! You and Serena? Why didn't I notice this earlier? You two travel together and I've been so busy finding someone for you that you barely even know! This is perfect because she's so sweet and has a dream to follow just like you do! I can't believe you found your keeper," Bonnie replied as she squealed.

"Bonnie! I don't like her. She's just a friend, I swear. Now can you please stop talking about this and go help Serena with her Pokemon? She's taking them to the river so they can get cleaned up so you should take Dedenne as well," he replied as his heart sank a little.

"Hmph, alright..." Bonnie frowned as she left.

"Um, hi Clemont! What's for dinner today?" Ash questioned as he then saw the blonde jump.

"Ash! Y-you scared me..." responded Clemont as he placed his hand on top of his chest where his heart was located.

"I'm sorry about that. Guess I still have a little bit of energy left even though I ran a lot," responded Ash as he placed his hand on Clemont's heart.

"Just making sure you're okay," Ash replied as he quickly stopped, smiling.

"It's f-fine. W-we are having vegetable soup with fruit salad and Serena's Poke-Puffs," Clemont informed the boy who ran for miles.

"Sweet! I can't wait for the meal. Everything you do is good," Ash said with a wink as he sprinted away.

 **Time Skip**

"That was quite a tasty meal Clemont! Thanks for all you have done," Serena said to the inventor with a warm smile.

"Thanks Serena! And thank you for making Poke-Puffs for the Pokemon," he replied, smiling as well.

Bonnie smirked at him.

"Serena is right! Thanks for everything Clemont," Ash replied with a wide smile on his face as he winked again.

"So everyone, how about we call it a day? I wanted to explore some more and take pictures of this beautiful place." Serena said to her friends.

"Sure! Hey, about you take Clement with you? You know, in case something happens," said Bonnie.

This girl just can't quit it, Clemont thought.

"It's fine Bonnie. I think he's tired due to all that cooking. Why don't you come with me so you can take a break and you can try more yummy fruits." Serena insisted.

"Yay! More time with Serena," said Bonnie as she walked next to her, looking back at her brother.

"Wow, guess they have the energy. For once, I'm really tired. I haven't been this tired in a while and it's almost sunset." Ash told Clemont.

The two boys look towards the horizon.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Want t-to see the sunset with me? I haven't been given the time to closely observe y-for science!" Clemont replied with a small blush that crawled on his face.

"Of course. There's not much for me to do at the moment," Ash replied as he told Pikachu to go to the tent to rest. The electric mouse gladly did so.

Soon, the two boys began walking down the meadow to a large, flat stone that was comfortable enough to sit down on. Clemont looked at Ash with a side glance and smiled.

Snap.

"AHH! WHAT WAS THAT?" Clemont said as he squeezed Ash's hand.

"What was what? Oh, that was me! S-sorry about that," replied Ash as he looked down to see his hand being held.

He held back tighter.

"You know, I'm glad we're alone together. I hate hiding us," replied Ash.

"I don't like it either. I want to tell them, but I can't. Bonnie thinks I like Serena. She must've thought I was staring at her but I was actually staring at you. I didn't want to make her seem more suspicious so I was just trying my hardest as usual to talk to you as 'just a friend'. Even if we have good acting skills, it can't last forever," Clemont replied as he and Ash sat together with their hands still held.

"I know and I agree. I don't want us to pretend we're just friends. Even if we already are more than just friends, pretending that we aren't makes me miss you more. I miss holding you in arms and kissing your cheek behind Serena Bonnie. I-I miss it a lot." Ash said, expressing these inner feelings he had.

"Oh Ash. I know how you feel. I'm just scared that we will lose them. I don't think Bonnie is going to stop in trying to find me a keeper when I already found the one. I also don't want to lose Serena because she's an amazing friend and one of the very few girls that I was able to talk to. You and them mean the world to me. However, I also feel that we should be taking more baby steps. We have only been being us for nearly a month and I don't know if I'm quite ready to tell them yet. It's not only about worrying whether or not they're going to accept us or not, but it's just if anything else happens. And if anything does happen, I will stay by your side." Clemont replied with a large blush on his face.

Ash stared into his deep blue eyes with a large smile on his face. He quickly looked around the area he was at and slowly placed his hands on the sides of his Lover's face. Gently, he pulled him closer into his arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The boys agreed that they weren't quite ready for a kiss on the lips, so whatever romantic gesture they did made them blush like crazy.

On the other hand, Clemont felt too nervous to start with his affections. Whenever he gets in, it always felt awkward or he felt that he didn't make it seem long enough. Even if it were hugs, it felt like they were too short. Ash told him that he didn't mind because they were both going through this together.

Today, Clemont kissed him back for a longer period of time. He hugged Ash softly as he kissed him at the same time. The sunrise made their moment magical. Ash continued to blush as he wrapped his arms around Clemont.

"Clemont, we'll tell them someday. Weather it's tomorrow, next week, next month, or in a few months, my love won't fade for you. I love you," replied Ash as he showed Clemont his blushing face. He wanted to show Clemont how much he meant to him by expressing the visible blushes.

Clemont smiled and swiftly, yet softly, ran his fingers through Ash's hair.

"I love you too."

FIN

Hey everyone! What did you think of the ending? Cheesy, I know. However, did you like that plot twist near the end? The beginning kind of sounded like they were starting to get feelings for each other. But in reality, they were just trying to hide in their love, since they feared that their friends would not accept them. I was satisfied of how I made that plot twist happen. Anyways, please leave your thoughts and nothing too harsh because once again, I'm pretty sensitive. I enjoyed writing this as this took me nearly an hour because my phone is small so it's hard to type a little. Please let me know if you would like this to be updated more. I would love to know if people actually enjoy this. Thanks once again! :)


End file.
